


Daughter of Darkness

by knight7272



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drink Spiking, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Impregnation, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: When Brenna the daughter of Griffin attends a party little does she know that her life will change forever
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Brenna was relaxing on the beach as Channe approached with a silver towel. "Mind if I sit nearby?" Channe asked. The warm beach air felt relaxing to both.

"Hm? No, go ahead." Brenna replied as Channe puts his towel down next to her then applied lotion to his skin.

Brenna was staring at the waves as Channe turned to her "Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah." Brenna responded as Channe thought about the idea of inviting her to a casual beach party hit him.

"There is a beach party later on and I was wondering if you were going to go?" He asked as Brenna smiled.

That evening

Channe stood at the bar as he saw Brenna walking over. "Good evening miss oh I never did get your name." He said as he saw that Brenna had a black crop top and shorts with black arm gloves and boots on.

"I'm Brenna." she replied as she looks at the bartender.

"A strawberry daiquiri please?." She asked the barman.

"Channe." He responded as he turned to the barman.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri too."

The barman prepared the drinks and Brenna takes hers but doesn't know that the bartender put something in hers.

"Cheers." Channe said raising his glass to hers.

"Cheers." Brenna replied as she sips hers. They finish them minutes later.

"That's good want another?" Channe asked.

"Yeah." Brenna said as the barman turned to prepare two more.

Later...

Brenna stood on the dance floor with Channe facing her as she moves her hips in a circle with one hand on her stomach and the other on her chest. They swayed about to the music as Channe relaxed letting Brenna guide him.

"Did anyone say you are beautiful?" Channe asked.

Brenna smiled. "Oh I know I am." she wraps her arms around his neck and moves her torso in a rippling motion against his. "What are you thinking about?"

"I think I may have found the one." Channe said blushing slightly.

Brenna giggled, wrapping his arm around her waist as she wraps a leg around his hip and moves against him. "Mm... seems like you're in the mood to get creative…"

"You know it." Channe responded.

"Then take me. Right now." Brenna cried too drunk to care that they are surrounded by people.

"With pleasure." Channe said then He kisses her and picks her up. Brenna kisses back wrapping both legs around him as she moves against him.

"Let's go back to my place." Channe said sound very aroused.

"Hurry…" Brenna whined now really horny.

He snaps his fingers teleporting them from the party to his bedroom.

Brenna takes off her necklace thing and throws it aside before removing her earrings so they aren't in the way, then kisses him again as Channe pulls her top off. She giggles as she feels him nibbling along her neck and shoulder, unaware that he's searching for the perfect spot to bite her and place his mark.

Brenna pushes his face into her chest, she giggled again and he gets a strong whiff of her scent as He kisses her chest as they fell onto the bed making Brenna moaned, Channe pulls off her boots and kisses her neck. "Want me to take you completely?" Channe asked as he removed the rest of their clothes with magic.

Brenna: "We wouldn't be here if I didn't." She replied exposing her neck to him, He bites her as he entered her pussy, Brenna cried out loudly, feeling overwhelmed as his magical essence pours into the mark as he considers whether she is in the best possible position for him to go in as far as possible.

"Want to be on top?" Channe asked.

Brenna shakes her head. "Take me from behind... and pull my thighs around your hips…" He rolls her onto her front and lifts her butt up them lays onto top of her re-entering her pussy.

"So big…" Brenna moaned as He starts moving inside her building up his pace, their skin slapped again each other as he kisses her neck running his tongue down it.

She moans again. "More... deeper." she locked her legs round him as he kisses her back as he pushes deeper inside her and goes faster.

Brenna moaned more as Channe kissed her neck and played with her breasts. "Please…"

"Please what?" He asked feeling her walls wrap around his cock.

"Please give me a baby! I don't care how sore I am later, just ravage me!" she shouted lost in pleasure.

"With pleasure Bre." He said as he went faster and even deeper inside her pushing thorough her opening.

"Oh! Oh!" Brenna moaned loudly as she reaches back and pulls one hand to her pelvis for leverage while guiding his other hand further down, she cries out from the size of his cock as he came inside her.

Brenna screamed as she comes undone, her body locking him in place so that he can't remove himself as his juices flood her spilling into her womb.

Brenna moans very loudly as she rides out her orgasm. Channe spent a few minutes filling her with fertile cum then they both fall asleep.

The next morning...

Brenna groaned as she begins to wake up with Channe is atop of her. "Channe...? What happened...?"

She notices their lack of clothing. "What the?!" her noise made Channe wake up.

"I slept with you and I marked you as my mate." he said feeling guilty.

Brenna: "What?! You... you took advantage of me!" Brenna shouted raising her voice and climbed out of bed.

"For starters it was the barman who spiked your drink and I could say the same to you." Channe said back.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The barman slipped something into your drink and you kissed me and danced with me then wanted me to claim you." he retorted as he gathered their clothes.

"How is that me taking advantage of you?! I was drunk! And what's worse, you knew that he put something in my drink!" she shouted back at him.

"Well as far as I was aware the drink wasn't spiked either way what's done is done you're my mate and there is nothing I can do to break the bond." he said.

"If you want to go then you can." Channe said as he unchains her and gets off her, Brenna grabs her clothes and gets dressed as Channe does the same.

"Had I known the drink was spiked I'd have stopped you." Channe said to her only feeling more guilty than before.

"You knew I was drunk. That should have been reason enough!" Brenna should back tears running down her eyes.

"If you remember I was as drunk as you were!" Channe shouted back finally raising his voice at her.

"I don't remember." She shouted and leaves but Channe seeing her stumbling with her hangover.

Want a lift home as I think teleporting with a hangover isn't a good idea?" Channe asked sincerely knowing how bad magic and a hangover was.

"I can't teleport, so I suppose I have no choice." Brenna said begrudgingly silently admitted that he was right.

"Well follow me to my ship Channe said as he opened the door with his ship outside and Brenna follows him. They step aboard the ship but during the trip back, Brenna was staying quiet too upset over what happened.

The Ship arrives at her house and Brenna leaves quietly and as Channe's ship departs, he looked back, half an hour later when his ship arrived at his house, he programmed the navigation computer deleting the location of his home and stepped off the ship which automatically departed.

He stepped into the bedroom crashing onto the bed and breaking down in tears as he was wracked with guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own Winx Club

Brenna arrived at Red fountain and decides to go to see Saladin immediately. Saladin was doing some paperwork when Brenna entered. "Can I help you miss?" He asked.

Brenna groaned frustrated. "Don't treat me like a stranger, Saladin. For goodness sake's, you're my sister's father-in-law."

"Sorry Bre what can I do for you?" Saladin asked as she sat down.

"Some... oh I don't how to describe him... but some guy from Wolvos invited me to a party and then made me his mate while I was drunk. He said he was drunk too, but I'm not sure if he was or not. Anyway, I want to be free." Brenna explained as Saladin moved from his seat.

"Unfortunately Brenna once a Wolvosian takes a mate the bond is permanent." he said to her.

"Of course it is..." Brenna crosses her arms in frustration, unaware that there's something else that Saladin sensed.

"Are you aware that you're pregnant?" Saladin said catching Brenna by surprise.

Brenna went pales. "How can that be? I thought that Wolvosian males had a really low fertility rate?" Saladin sat down next to her.

"They do so when they mate they try to make sure they conceive." he explained.

Brenna stood up. "...I have to go... tell no one about this, not even my Mom."

"Sure." Saladin nodded.

Brenna leaves room contacting Channe with her telepathy 'Channe, I... I need you to come get me.' Channe appeared as Saladin had stepped into the corridor but can feel that Channe's feeling down, Brenna ran to Channe and clinging to him trembling in fright.

"Brenna what's wrong?" Channe concerned upon sensing her fear,

"I can't tell you. Not here. We need to go somewhere that nobody will hear." She said as she cried sounding afraid.

"I know where and its not my ship as I'm no longer its captain." He said somberly.

"Okay. Just please..." Brenna replied still trembling in fright.

"Alright." he spoke and with a snap of his fingers, he teleports to them to his house and they land on the outdoor garden. They go inside the house.

"So what's wrong?" Channe asked as they looked out the window.

Brenna: "...I'm pregnant... But that's not why I'm scared. It's because... I'm in grave danger, and so is our daughter." Brenna exclaimed as Channe felt his anger rise.

"Who's after you I won't let them harm our child." He said then he presses a button on the wall revealing a handle. "Say the word and I can teleport us and this building to somewhere whoever is hunting you will never be able to find us."

Brenna; "...That would be for the best…" She walked over to the kitchen as Channe grabs the handle.

"Grab something and hold on tight." He told her, Brenna wrapped her arms around the pillar, Channe slams the handle down.

Four pillars of light shoot up from the ground forming a bubble around

the house which disappears in a flash of light, Brenna looked out seeing a vortex of multi-coloured light as she was holding tightly to the pillar like he said.

The House lands on a lush green planet with the sea and long beach out front and fields and snow covered mountains in the distance. "We're here take a look." he guided her back to the window.

Brenna looks outside and smiles. "It's beautiful."

She looks down. "I'm sorry about before. I wasn't... thinking clearly. That we were able to meet and become mates is... it has to be fate, cause... normally, I'm hardly ever alone or without someone to protect me."

Channe lifted her chin up to face her. "And I'm sorry for taking advantage of you when we met."

"Well, I hope you're prepared, because... having me as a mate... won't be easy." Brenna sat down on the sofa, looking upset.

"When I a kid, my aunt kidnapped me and tried to kill me. My father, who wasn't even part of my life until then, stopped her, but... apparently, my aunt had tried to peer into the future and learned that I would give birth to a daughter who would become part of a group of fairies that would defeat her. My father convinced her to curse me so that I couldn't have children instead, but my mom, uncle, and their allies arrived to save me before they could force me to drink the potion. After that, I've always been carefully guarded to protect me from her. If she finds out that I'm pregnant now, she will surely…" Channe held stroking her hair.

"This aunt of yours won't be able to find you as the planet is surrounded by a large field that has magic suppressant properties and those same suppressant mean that any magic signature can't be detected unless you come through the atmosphere as the magic suppressant has been coating the atmosphere for a long time." He explained as Brenna stared at him looking confused.

"What would happen if she did pass through?" She asked.

"Let's just say this planet has a few surprises for someone like her." Channe said trying to reassure her.

"I'm not sure that would stop her... but thanks." Brenna replied as Channe used his magic to open the cupboards revealing they were loaded with food.

"Don't worry about food as magic has got that covered too so what do you want to do now?" He responded asking.

I hope you don't mind, but I need some rest. I'm really exhausted." Brenna said between yawns, Channe picks her up taking her to a queen sized bed which has the sea and beach out the window.

Chane placed Brenna on the bed "Mm..." she relaxes into him and falls asleep.

_In Brenna's dream..._

_Brenna is about 12 years old and walking through the forest on Draliano as Black Ice observes from a distance, Brenna was enjoying how quiet it is there as Black ice gets closer, Brenna hears her approaching from her steps "Huh?! Who's there?!" she called out._

_Black Ice ducks out of sight behind a tree as Brenna approaches her._

_Black Ice appears from behind the tree, "You! What do you want?!"_ _Brenna asked demanding to know what was going on._

" _To change the future" Black Ice replied._

" _Huh? What are you talking about?" Brenna asked confused._

" _None of your business now time to go!" Black Ice retorted, She pulls a potion out. Brenna's eyes widen in alarm and turns and runs for it desperate to flee._

" _Get back here you little brat!" She shouted but Brenna ignores her and keeps running, Black Ice gives chase through the forest._

_Brenna slips and falls on the ice that Black Ice creates beneath her_

_feet. "Oof!"_

" _Finally caught you, you little brat now time to take your medicine!" Black Ice said reaching for her potion and grabbed Brenna._

" _No!" Brenna retorted as she struggles against Black Ice's grasp and closes her mouth tightly._

" _I'd kill you right here right now but I have to keep you alive." Black Ice said then she teleports them. They appear in a desolate place._

" _Now…." Black Ice as she reconfigures the potion with her magic* time to drink this and accept the curse of death." Black opened Brenna's mouth._

" _Get away from her!" A voice said as a magic blast hit her hand causing her to drop the potion. The potion hits the floor shattering as Brenna recognised the voice._

" _F... Father...?" Brenna said shocked to see Valtor standing there a hand raised_

" _Black Ice just was in the name of the phoenix do you think you are doing?" Valtor asked sounding very angry. Brenna was struggling to get free._

" _Well?" He asked._

" _You already know what I foresaw, Valtor. Like it or not, your daughter has to die." Black Ice responded as Valtor approacheed them._

" _I didn't think you'd get this paranoid over it." Valtor scoffed._

" _Paranoid? In what way am I being paranoid? Only by taking action can we change things." Black Ice shouted back, Valtor rolled his eyes._

" _You're trying to kill a little girl over something that hasn't happened yet I think you're going too far." He said as he pulled Brenna off her._

" _Oh? What's this? You have a soft spot for your daughter, Valtor?" Black Ice said mockingly._

" _Of course that's my daughter you are trying to kill, Griffin left me probably for a good reason and if you are trying to kill my daughter then clearly her leaving was the right call for herself and Brenna." Valtor shouted back._

_Black Ice laughed at him. "Left you"? You never cared for her in the first place! You've been obsessed with the Queen of Soulstice since the day you laid eyes on her. The only reason you forced Griffin to carry your children was because she betrayed you by joining the Company of Light and helping the queen to escape. I would hardly call her decision to raise the triplets with the help of her relatives "leaving you". Why on earth would you care for three children that you sired for the sake of revenge?_

" _Cause unlike you I actually would like to see my kids grow up so stand down Black Ice or I'll kill you where you stand." Valtor said preparing his magic._

" _You do realize that I have our mothers' approval for this? As well as the approval of Lord Darkar and Lady Starless?" Black Ice shot back as Valtor powered down._

_Valtor growled. "Grr."_

" _If you don't want to watch, then I suggest you leave, Valtor." Black Ice began._

_Valtor pulls Black Ice away and pushes her against the wall. Brenna knew she could escape but something was saying not to. "If you do this then you are no longer my sister and if I see you again, I will kill you very painfully and slowly you heartless fucking bitch, I will make it so painful that you'll beg for death."_

" _Oh I'm so wounded." She replied narrowing her eyes. "Threaten me as you will, but you know the consequences of going against orders."_

" _Stuff the orders but let me ask you this are you sure that future you saw was one that was going to happen." Valtor pulled her mask off breaking it._

" _Of course I'm sure! The only way to prevent it is to render it impossible!" Black Ice shouted back._

" _You know there are better ways to do that without resorting to senseless killing." Valtor posed._

" _Like What?" Black Ice asked._

" _You could render her infertile." He mused._

" _Huh?!" she looked really confused._

" _I saw a vision of the future where your daughter and her friends beat me and I can't allow that to happen so I'm going to make sure you can't procreate." Black Ice shot back at him, Brenna whimpers, her eyes wide with fear, but knows that she can't talk them out of it. Black Ice chains her up._

_Brenna struggles desperately to get free of the chains as they start to brew the potion, mentally screaming for Griffin, the wall explodes knocking both Valtor and Black Ice to the floor with the potion spilling onto the floor._

" _H-Huh?" Brenna said as she peers through the cloud of dust. Multiple people appeared through the dust cloud._

" _Black Ice you make me sick." Midnaruan shouted as Griffin and Marion run over to her._

_Brenna sees that Griffin is in full witch mode due to the danger, so doesn't say much as she and Marion unchain her. "Thank you for coming."_

_Valtor teleports leaving Black Ice behind as Griffin turned to Black Ice "How dare you try to harm my daughter!" she shouted as Black Ice blows up the potions she had using the smoke to teleport away. Gases flood the room as Brenna coughs._

" _Bre you alright?" Griffin asked concerned._

" _Darn it she got away!" Midnaruan said sounding annoyed when Brenna suddenly collapses, Marion presses a hand to her head feeling a lot of heat telling her Brenna has a fever._

_Marion tries to use her healing power as Brenna groans "Thanks Aunt Marion."_

Brenna slowly wakes up and sees Channe sitting there. "Hey..."

"Bad dream?" Channe asked.

"More of a memory." Brenna responded as he opened the bathroom door.

"So shower's free if you want it by the way I found this spell that would allow you to have sex while pregnant but I'll tell you more a little later." Channe said.

"I'm familiar with it. My aunt used it when she had her second. I'll be back in a few." Brenna responded as she goes to take a shower, Channe undressed and relaxes thinking about when to ask her to marry him.

Brenna comes back out a bit later, hair wet and wearing nothing but a towel as Channe feels himself getting turned on."Wanna see my special rooms?"

Brenna blushes deeply. "Okay."

Channe climbed out of bed and removed her towel taking her bridal style to a room with a frame and cuffs, Brenna still deeply blushing. "Make sure you apply a spell first…"

"Which ones?" Channe asked, Brenna tells him the spell and he uses it on her, Brenna gets cuffed to the frame after he casts the spell as Channe picks up a whip.

"So where do you want it and sight or no sight?" Channe asked reaching for some cloth.

"Surprise me." Brenna responded, Channe puts a blindfold on her and slaps her butt with the whip

"Aah!" Brenna moaned. He slaps her again then rubs the whip across her pussy.

Brenna moaned deeply blushing with embarrassment. "You love this don't you, you little slut?" Channe said as he brought the whip across her breasts.

"Y-Yes…" Brenna cried and He slaps her butt again and again. "Ah! Aah!"

He rubs a finger over her wet pussy saying. "You're so wet want me to slap you more or just fuck you right here right now?"

Brenna moaned under his touches. "Ohh... please... take me…"

"Beg for me to take like the slut you are right now." Channe said leaning up to her ear.

Brenna: P-Please... Channe... take me just like this…

"With pleasure." Channe said as he pushed into her starting to move while sucking on her breast sucking hard on her nipple.

Brenna cries out with pleasure, extra excited by his sucking on her, He goes faster while using a spell on her body, Brenna feels her senses ablaze with pleasure as Channe teased her other breast, Brenna screamed in ecstasy, approaching her limit fast but Channe uses another spell on her.

Brenna whimpers as she feels her climax blocked. "Let's see how long you last before you beg me." He said rubbbing her clit while going faster.

"Aah! Ahh!" Brenna was panting heavily as she moans loudly. "Ch-Channe, please…" she said starting to get drunk on the pleasure.

"No my dear I'm not gonna give you what you want yet." He retorted grinning. Brenna moaned again and again reaching a point where she can't even beg as Channe came inside her.

Come for me Bre." He whispered and Brenna screamed loudly as she came hard, Channe fills her as Brenna goes limp. "Brenna can you hear me?" he asked concerned that she's passed out.

"Mm..." she replied acknowledging that she can hear him, but he realizes that she's exhausted, Channe uncuffs her and places her on the bed.

"Mm…" Brenna moaned softly and falls asleep, He lays next to her and Brenna snuggles close to him as Channe falls asleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

The next morning

Brenna begins to wake up as Channe was laying on his side. "Morning."

"Morning." Brenna replied.

"How do you feel?" Channe asked.

"Hungry." Brenna responded as Channe snaps his fingers, He makes two trays appear on the bed.

Brenna smiles and eats; then looks thoughtful. "Hey... I know you said the barrier would keep the Shaman Witch out, but... what about people we want to let through?"

"Well I think the two gods of the universe could pass through the field." Channe said much to Brenna's chagrin.

"They're actually not gods, but probably. *looks thoughtful* I was thinking of asking my brother and his wife to come here. My sister-in-law is the keeper of the Phoenix Ice. We could be officially married that way, and I could speak to the Phoenix about whether she knows more about why my aunt is so keen on preventing me from having our daughter. I can contact my brother via telepathy, so there's no need for concern about my aunt intercepting the message." Brenna explained.

"Make it so." Channe said, he waited for her to finish her chat with the phoenix ice to end and reached for a ring box and He pulled out a ring.

"Brenna will you marry me?" Channe asked.

"Yes I will." she replied happily. He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.

* * *

Hours later

Brenna and Channe stood in a church dressed in their wedding clothes as as Emerald and Cassian had heard their request. "So... let me get this straight. He's from Wolvos, your his mate, and you two want to get officially married because you're with child?" Emerald recounted.

"Basically, yeah. I mean, on Wolvos, being mates is official enough, but it's not like that in the rest of the Magic dimension, so we want to make sure it's clear everywhere." Brenna explained.

"This is about more than just the surface details though. When we were kids, the Shaman Witch tried to kill Brenna because she feared the child she would someday give birth to, and you gotta admit that it's a little unusual that you and Assana also just conceived." Cassian mused.

"Very well. Then let us proceed." Emerald replied and they headed for the alter.

Half an Hour later...

"By the power vested in me as a representative of the High Council, I now pronounce you two husband and wife." Emerald said, Brenna and Channe kissed. "May you two live a happy life together."

Cassian takes Emerald's hand, "We'll let the rest of the family know, discreetly of course. Brenna nods as her brother and Emerald leave.

Later, after the wedding...

Brenna kissing Channe as he brings her to another room. He pulls back as he sets her on her feet and raises a brow as he changes her into an Arabian slave outfit* "What is this for?" She asked as she blushes.

He undresses her and pushes a vibrator into her. "Aah!" Brenna cried.

He carried her to the frame tying her to it, Brenna squirms from the vibrator inside her. "Oh!" she sees him reaching for chains to attach to her breasts. He fixes the chains to her.

Brenna blushes and lets out a small cry of pain before she moans again. "No talking!" Channe said sternly.

He increases the force of the vibrator. "Aah!" She cried moaning and squirms a little.

"What did I say!" Channe said raising his voice as he pulls out a whip.

"Disobeying means punishment!" He said slapping her ass.

"Do I have to gag you?" Channe asked.

Brenna cries out and whimpers, her face flushed with embarrassment at her obvious arousal, "Well?" Channe asked her.

Brenna was biting her lip to contain her pleas as she squirms under the vibrations inside her. "Mnh! Nnh!"

"I didn't hear an answer." Channe said raising his voice. He slaps her ass again.

Brenna cries out and doesn't know how she can answer if she's not allowed to talk.

"Wet aren't we, You can talk just this once."Channe said with lust in his voice.

"I-It's hard not to talk... I just want you to take me! Please!" Brenna begged sounding really horny. He pulls the vibrator from her pussy and enters her fast then starts moving inside her while slapping her ass.

Brenna moans as his cock thrust inside her, he goes faster and faster as he played with her breasts, Brenna cries out in pleasure and moans under his touches.

Channe goes even faster and faster as he played with her breasts squeezing and pinching them. Brenna moaned reaching her limit as Channe came inside her flooding her pussy with cum. "We're not done yet." He said still raring to go.

Brenna had come undone and is a little dazed from her orgasm."Huh?"

Channe pulled as a door opened. "There are more rooms." He said.

Brenna blushed pondering what he had in mind. "Okay…" she said as he uncuffs her. Brenna gets dressed back in the outfit and follows him out of the room down a corridor when they arrive in a new room.

They stepped inside with Brenna who sees a lavish bedroom styled like something out of 1,001 Arabian Nights. "Okay this is nice." She said as He undressed but left the headwear on, laying on the bed as He pulls out a can of whipped cream.

He sprayed the whip cream over his cock, Brenna was turning bright red, beginning to realize what he has in mind. "I hope you're hungry." Channe said grinning.

Brenna was too embarrassed to reply as she climb on the bed and begins to carefully lick the whipped cream so she won't make a mess on her face, He slipped a hand under her dress.

Brenna blushes as she gets enough of the cream off to avoid it getting all over her face and begins to suck on his cock. Channe starts thrusting his hips up and down.

Brenna tries to move her head in time with his thrusts as she licks the rest of the cream off his cock, hearing his groans as he holds her head in place.

Brenna blushes deeply and sucks harder on his member, He plays with her breasts as he pushes his member further into her mouth.

Brenna moans a little more, she then lets out a muffled cry of surprise as he flips them over so that he's on top of her, He casts stamina spells on them both.

Brenna feels him grip the back of her head and shove himself into her throat. She can't make a sound as her throat muscles clench around him, Channe's member throbbed as he came inside her mouth with juices flooded down her throat.

Brenna knew she doesn't even have a choice about swallowing as it flows into her stomach, Channe groaned as he pulls her head off his member.

Brenna moans a little. "That was a lot…" Channe propped himself up as Brenna relaxed.

"You know I cast stamina spells on both of us." Channe reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. So what do you want me to do now?" Brenna asked.

Dance for me." Channe said pulling the bedsheets away from her.

Brenna blushes, but stands up and begins belly dancing for him, the discs on her dress and anklets jangling as she does, she sway her hips as Channe fights the urge to strip her and take her right there.

Channe feels his member throb as he watched her dancing, He leapt off the bed hurriedly stripping her down kissing her breasts. "Oh!" Brenna moans loving his rough handling.

Brenna felt pinned underneath him, but doesn't care as she opens her legs as wide as possible and places her hand on the back of his head, wanting him to keep giving attention to her breasts.

He kisses and sucks her breasts while using his magic to put a gag on her, Brenna moans and uses her other hand to guide his hips towards hers, He pushes his cock into her again.

Brenna moves her knees onto his shoulders to help him get as deep as possible while keeping her hands on his head, He moves slowly inside her as he continued on her breasts, Brenna moans and pulling on his hips as she wants him to go faster.

Seeing what Brenna wants, Channe moves faster slightly and Brenna

moans in response, He goes faster then slows down before speeding up,

She moans louder as he rubs his thumb over her clit making her moan more as he went faster and faster then he came inside her, Brenna was screaming as she comes undone as he flooded her with his cum.

Brenna continued her moans as she feels it filling her as Channe filled her. "Still feeling up for more?" Channe asked as Brenna just nods.

"So what to do with ya?" Channe asked musing as he can see how extra sensitive she is between her legs, he climbs atop of her.

"Mm?" Brenna moaned lightly as he kisses her stomach. Brenna bursts into a fit of giggles as he kisses her breasts and her giggles turns into moans, he squeezes her breasts as he licked her waist.

"Mm! Mm…" Brenna groaned as Channe moved to her clit. Brenna jolted under his touches. "Mm! Mm!" He moves his tongue slowly over her clit.

Brenna moans, her body arching into his touch. "Mm!" Brenna mewled as she jerks again. He pushed his fingers into her wet pussy. He slowly moved it in and out, Brenna moans loudly as he picks up the pace with his fingers.

"Mm! Mm!" Brenna moaned squirming in excitement as he feels her about to release so withdraw his fingers leaving his tip inside, Brenna whimpers as he slowly circled her outer walls with his fingers, Brenna lets out a low moan as Channe slapped her side of her ass.

"Who do you belong to!?" Channe said raising his voice as Brenna moaned writhing and squirming under him.

"You…" Brenna thought as Channe heard her thoughts.

Channe: "I can't hear you." Channe said as Brenna mumbled, He lifts her gag. "Answer my dear, who do you belong to?

"You... I belong to you, Channe." Brenna moaned as Chane continued to finger her.

"Yes you do and what do you want me to do you whore?" he asked evily.

"Please... make me cum!" Brenna begged as Channe smirks.

"Sure my wife." he said and he pushes three fingers into her going fast and hard.

"Oh! Ohh!" Brenna moaned squirming. "Please, rub me…" Channe feels his member throbbing and about to release so brings it over her face letting his juices cover her face. He rubbed her breasts pinching it at times.

"Oh! Ah!" Brenna said moaning as she begins to squirm again. "Please... your thumb... on my…" he run his thumb over her clit adding pressure at times. Brenna screams as she comes undone.

"Cum for me." Channe said grinning.

Brenna screams as she explodes cummig hard, Channe holds her as she rides out her release. Brenna moaning loudly. "satisfied?" Channe asked.

"Mm... you're cruel…!" Brenna responded relaxing into him as they fell asleep.

* * *

Several Months later…

Brenna holding Darcy in her arms as Channe peered over her shoulder as baby Darcy cooed at him. "She's beautiful."

"She is. And you know something amazing? My sister gave birth to her daughter today too, and so did my brother's wife to their daughter." Brenna chimed in.

"Best we pass on our congratulations." Channe mused.

"I did. So what should we name her?" Brenna asked him.

Channe thought for a few minutes then a name popped into his mind.  
"How about Darcy?"

"I love that." Brenna smiled. The pair sat down on the sofa holding their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long as I had a lot going on but the next chapter is not gonna have any smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Years later...

Icy is looking over Dyamond after everything is over seeing her world is dead with no sign of life. "I suppose... that I should find a way to leave…"

She spots a ship approaching. "Huh?" Icy asked herself. She watched a ladder drop from the ship, Icy stood there and watches as a man climbs down the ladder. "Who are you?" Icy shouted trying to get their attention.

Pirate grabs her pulling her into the air, Icy screams as she felt lifted off the snow. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

The Pirate rolled his eyes at her demands. "Might want to rethink that statement." He said as he points down.

"Wh-what?! Since when?!" Icy retorted.

"Since we made the high speed pass." the pirate replied.

"What do you want with me?!" Icy asked as he held onto her.

"A hostage." The pirate said as he climbs up the ladder into the ship.

"Why would you use a princess without a kingdom as a hostage?!" Icy shot back.

"Cause there is someone we want." another pirate replied.

Icy struggles against him as she is dragged inside the ship.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she watched as another pirate closes the hatch. Icy tries to freeze the ground beneath their feet but a pirate uses fire magic and another sprays her with knock-out gas. Icy coughs and passes out.

* * *

Hours later

Icy groans as she begins to wake up, she slowly gets her bearings and feels a tightness around her so looked down and she sees that she's tied up, Icy struggles, unable to use her magic. "Let me go!" she shouted raising her voice.

Two of the pirates stood on the other side of the door "No chance." the first said as Icy sighed to herself.

Just who is it that you're trying to lure out?!" Icy asked demanding to know why she was here.

"Our former captain." Pirate 2 replied leaning against the bars.

"And that would be...?" Icy replied with her own question as two more pirates arrived.

"Channe" the third pirate said as Icy stopped struggling.

"Uncle Channe? Why do you want to lure him out after all these years?" Icy asked sounding confused.

"He betrayed us." the fourth Pirate replied.

"Betrayed you?" Icy asked having no idea what he did.

The first pirate learned on the bars. "He left and took all the loot we'd taken over the years and left us with nothing."

Icy could feel the sweat-drops as the second pirate leaned into the bars. "Now we have you he'll have to come to us."

Icy wanted to say something but could, the second pirate noticed."Did you say something?" He asked and Icy shakes her head.

The Pirate Captain arrived and the four pirates make space for her. "Well what do we have here." She pressed herself against the bars as Icy glares at her, the pirate captain turns to the third pirate. "So number 3 take us to our hideout."

The third pirate simply nods "Aye captain." he watches as Icy struggles against her bonds. The third pirate smirked. "Don't waste your time." Icy ignores him and keeps struggling.

Minutes later

The ship approaches the hideout while in the hold, Icy continuing to struggle with her bonds, the ship lands at the hideout with the two of the crew entering the hold as Icy was still trying to get free when two of the pirates pick her up. "Put me down! Let me go!" Icy shouted but the pirates ignore her as Icy struggles in their grasp as she is taken into the base and down the levels where they throw her in a prison cell.

Icy grunts as she hit the floor, the pirates lock the door and take the key with them as once more Icy tries to get her hands free of the ropes but the ropes don't budge, Icy sighs knowing she needed a miracle, she could only hear silence until said silence was broken by the sound of people getting slammed against walls can be heard. "Huh?" Icy asked herself.

With no warning a pirate crashes against the prison door busting it open, Icy can only blink as Icy watches the door is pulled away. "Sorry I'm late, the traffic was hell."

Icy looks up at the voice as Channe appears. "Uncle Channe?" Icy said as he stepped over the out-cold pirate.

Channe spotted Icy, not happy seeing her tied up. "Icy found you."

"Uncle Channe…"Icy replied as he came over to her and he breaks her bonds.

"Now then let's go you out of here." Channe said quietly as Icy nods while Channe helps her to her feet.

"Thank you." Icy responded as they left the cell.

"Now then let's go oh don't worry I left my old crew a surprise." Channe said with a smirk. He snaps his fingers and explosion can be heard as they teleport out.

"Thanks Uncle…" Icy began as the world distorted.

"They won't be abducting anyone any more." Channe continued as Icy nods wondering how. "I blew their ship."

"Yeah, I got that. So what now?" Icy asked not sure what to do.

Channe mused. "Well firstly get you somewhere to crash as your kingdom is gone, I couldn't find any survivors I'm sorry then get for my former crew arrested for piracy."

"Uh, but you just blew them up…" Icy jumped in.

"I blew up the ship not the base itself, they're stuck at the hideout which I found years ago." Channe defended as he observed Brenna entering the room.

"Oh. So I guess they face trial by the Council of Magix then, huh?" Icy asked.

"Yeah, um, that might be a problem…" Brenna said jumping in.

"As I was their leader I'm responsible for their actions." Channe sighed.

Brenna sighs deeply. "The entire Magic Dimension is in a panic. Domino fell nearly a century ago, and now Dyamond has been lost as well." Brenna sighs again. "I've heard that Faragonda intends to go to the Golden Kingdom to seek the advice of the Council of Elders. In the meantime, it's been decided that Icy and Stormy should both come to live at our place, where that witch can't find them."

"I'll go get them." Channe said as a young Darcy quietly entered.

"You mean you'll go get Stormy. I'm right here." Icy said trying to correct him.

"What about Darcy?" Channe asked not seeing her behind him.

"Uh, I'm right here Dad. I live here, remember?" Darcy said getting his attention.

"Oh sorry Darcy I didn't see you there." Channe said as he looked down, Darcy felt her sweat-drop.

Brenna held Channe. "Honey, I... I don't want you... to turn yourself in... the Council of Magix might offer leniency since you rescued Icy and you've protected Darcy and I all these years but... there's still no telling how things will turn out."

"I know but my former crew will not hesitate to throw me under the bus." Channe said to her, Brenna sighs sadly knowing he was right.

"So what do we do?" Channe asked her.

"I guess I have no choice but to let you do what you think is best…" Brenna repiled as Channe thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can get a deal to testify against my crew." Channe mused as Brenna nods at his suggestion liking it, "So best find a good lawyer."

Brenna headed for the phone. "Uncle Midnaruan is our best bet."

"Is he a trained lawyer?" Channe asked.

Brenna paused. "Well... He's qualified as one... All monarchs in the Magic Dimension have to study the laws of both their own realm and interplanetary laws before they can ascend the throne. It's... pretty unthinkable for those in charge of a kingdom to not know what the laws that affect their own realm are, right?"

"So where is he?" Channe asked her after she typed in a number.

"At home on Draliano. We'll have to have Assana contact him." Brenna said waiting for the call to connect.

"Well make it so." Channe told her as Assana came on the phone and Brenna got down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would have posted this sooner but my laptop has lost its internet connection however the issues have not been fully resolved as it has cost me time in many thing not only writing but job hunting too as I've not been able to apply for jobs oh well it'll take some time to get everything back to where I was before the failure caused problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Brenna sat on the sofa, she sighs feeling lonely and worried about the Trix after Valtor took then when someone knocks on the door, "Huh?" Brenna said to herself as she wandered to the door and opens the door cautiously, upon the door being open, she sees Channe standing there, Brenna gasps in delight. "Channe!" she glomps him into a tight hug.

"Settle down Bre." Channe said as he tried to get out of her hug.

"I missed you so much!" Brenna replied.

"As have I" he responded as she pulled out of the hug.

Brenna relaxed into him but looks a little worried. "Where are the girls?"

Channe sighed as they stepped inside. "They're with Valtor."

"Oh dear…" Brenna said sadly

"They agreed to work him to free me." Channe began.

Brenna sighed. "I'm not surprised... they're being influenced by the Ancestral Witches. The high princess' powers are still too undeveloped to free them. They were supposed to be under house arrest here. I knew nothing good would come of it when they flew the coop on me... *wraps her arms around herself in anxiety* They have no idea what they've done."

"They're not ready to know the truth yet." Channe responded.

"They're 19. They're not THAT young." Brenna said raising her voice, Channe simply nods, "Nothing we can do about that I suppose." she suddenly giggles to herself, "I guess we'll have the house to ourselves for a while."

"That we do..." Channe mused as Brenna fiddles anxiously, unable to tell him what she wants , however he reads her mind and finds out that she wants him to humiliate and completely dominate her, Channe kisses her deeply and Brenna kisses back, "...Change the clothes into something better." Channe whispered.

Brenna nods and goes to change, putting on a fur top that ties at the shoulders and middle of her chest and matching shorts with a fur tail, but the section that covers her bikini area can be removed and puts on matching ears while Channe puts a muzzle on her and a collar.

"Follow me." he said and Brenna goes with him, they walk down a flight of stairs till they arrive at a darkened room and step inside a glass chamber and Channe strips down exposing his hard cock, Brenna blushes a lot, having not seen it in a while. He snaps his fingers and the lights come on revealing a crowd and that Channe has picked up whip as a gas filled the floor.

"M-Mm?!" Brenna moaned as she wonders what the gas is, but feels herself growing very aroused, "Mm..." Brenna said quietly as she begins trying to rub her legs together as she looks at Channe who scowled.

"Stop that." Channe said sternly, He slaps her butt with the whip.

"Look at that girl dressed up like a dog." the first crowd member commented.

"Yeah she's a bitch in heat." The second crowd member responded.

Brenna lets out a muffled cry and whimpers in embarrassment as Channe slowly removes her top while hitting her butt with his whip then throws the whip over a bar which drops down as he lifts her hand up tying them up, Brenna can only give another muffled cry as she's exposed to the crowd feeling him push her against the glass pulling her bottom half down.

Channe smiled as he could hear his wife's moans. "Time for the fun." Channe said quietly casts a spell on his cock, Brenna whimpers in anticipation.

"Breed her." the third crowd member shouted.

"Do that animal." a fourth crowd member jeered.

Channe removes her muzzle hearing the crowd's chanting. Brenna's arousal was becoming near unbearable, "Please…" Brenna begged.

Channe leaned up against her, "You want another child?"

"Yes!" Brenna screeched. Channe enters her and squeezes her breasts, Brenna cries out and moans when he starts moving, he hears Brenna's moans and grips her hips, kissing her neck, Brenna gets louder telling him that she wants more, so he goes faster.

"She really likes it doesn't she." the third crowd member commented.

Brenna continues her moans, her face was growing redder as Channe presses her against the glass as the crowd chant knock her up, Brenna was making various noises, no longer able to form words, but unable to release until he says she can, feeling a bulge against her pussy.

Channe pushes his knot into her as Brenna lets out a muffled cry, wondering just how deep it will go in her, a few minutes later, Channe now deep inside came hard inside her. "cum for me Bre." Channe said, Brenna screams as she explodes massively moaning a lot as he floods her with juices.

Brenna was screaming from the force of his cum shooting into her when he's already deeper inside than ever before. The crowd were silent as they watched.

The fourth crowd member turned to the person next to them. "Haha! Look how much she likes being filled!"

After a few minutes of filling her with cum, Channe relaxed against her. "how do you feel?" Channe asked her.

"Good..." Brenna mumbled. She looked up to see the crowd disappear, she felt that she wasn't done yet, "Mm... I'm not tired yet, but... you can't pull out, so... will you... play with me a bit more? I missed your touch so much. I've been longing for you all these years."

"Where?" Channe asked her.

"My breasts... and also..." Brenna said to him, she tilts her head down meaningfully, he kisses her neck and squeezes her breasts pinching at times. "Oh... *moans* Lower…!" Brenna gasped as he moves his hands down her stomach, "Mm…" Brenna quietly moaned as Channe kisses her shoulders as he slowly eases out of her, "Mm... Do you wanna go to another room?" Brenna asked him.

"Yes." Channe responded.

"How about you let me down so I can grab something new then?" Brenna said and he puts her down, stepping back watching as Brenna changes into a cast-away style dress.

Channe said with a grin, "Oh I'm certainly liking where this is going."

Brenna giggles and goes with him to a room designed to look like a pirate's cave, Channe stops, "So what's this suppose to be?" He asked.

"Well, I found this room and was wondering... what might a fearsome pirate do with his captive queen, who he keeps hidden away with his treasure?" Brenna explained as she tilts her head with a smile.

Channe picked up a cutlass, "Well have his way with her."

Channe said as he slices her clothes apart with the cutlass then quickly undressed got undressed, Brenna blushes, instinctively attempting to cover herself due to his actions, Channe pulled her towards a table, he bends her over the table and enters her pussy.

"Ah!" Brenna cried as Channe pinned her down, Brenna squirms a little and feels him pull her hands behind her back, He ties her arms up as he thrust inside her.

"So I'm not sure if I knocked you up earlier." Channe commented.

Brenna moans under him, "Then make sure..." she felt totally helpless to change her position now.

"Oh I will." Channe said silently casting his magic into her, Brenna moans more feeling more aroused, "so wet for me."

Channe mused as he goes faster while he pulls her hair.

"Aah!" Brenna moaned feeling the pull on her hair.

"You like that?" Channe asked.

Brenna moans in response, unable to nod as he goes faster and faster, "so how close are you?" Channe asked her with a slight raised voice.

Brenna groans in pleasure. "Very…"

"Cum for me." Channe said and Brenna cries out as she came but Channe continues thrusting as he slaps her ass but to her surprise hasn't come yet.

"Oh! Oh!" Brenna moans as Channe grabs a small whip slapping her ass over and over Brenna cries out with each strike, extra sensitive due to having exploded already, Channe rubs her clit picking up speed, "Ah!Brenna's face goes red, more sensitive than normal, "Th-that...!" Channe slowly circled her clit with his thumb, Brenna lets out a long, low moan, feeling just a little pain with the immense pleasure and knew she loved it.

Channe pushes inside her womb then came inside her making Brenna scream as she came again, Channe floods her fertile womb knowing the magic he used will guarantee a pregnancy, Brenna moans as she feels it filling her which lasted a few minutes.

"Think it will be a boy or girl?" Channe questioned.

"Mm... I don't know... But even though I'll definitely get pregnant now... I wanna keep playing a little longer... cause it's been so long, and in a few months, we won't be able to…" Brenna began only to be surprised when Channe gags her and pulls her up off the table, hands still tied and wondering what he'll do, he throws her over his shoulder, carrying her to another part of the cave room, Brenna squirms in his grasp as he picks up the whip.

Brenna gets set down between two stalactites, forced to stand on her knees as he ties the ends of the ropes to the pillars to secure her in place as he rubs her opening as he slaps her thigh with the whip "Aah!" Brenna moans while Channe picks up a scented cloth.

Brenna feels him hold the cloth over her nose and mouth, "Mm!" she said breathing in the scent and feels her arousal increase tenfold, moaning softly.

"You're such a slutty wrench." Channe said as Brenna blushes with embarrassment, but unable to try and pull away from the cloth, Channe enlarges the cloth and merges it with the gag.

"Simple fusion spell." Channe told her, he puts a cloth round her eyes, Brenna felt completely helpless as he picks the whip back up and forces her to open her legs, "Struggle all you like." He said with a hint of authority.

"Mm! Mm!" Brenna groaned as she struggles weakly, Channe slowly ran his fingers over her pussy lips, "Mm!" Brenna moans helplessly as Channe slapped her front with the whip, Brenna gives a muffled cry while Channe struck her ass with the whip over and over.

Brenna tried to scream through the cloth, inhaling more each time until he tosses the whip aside as Brenna was beginning to squirm in desperation when Channe lifts her legs looking at her as Brenna whimpers pleadingly.

He enters her and Brenna gives a muffled cry as her mind cries, "Please... talk to me..."

"You don't get to release when you want." Channe said as he was building up his pace.

"Mm?!" Brenna groaned in pleasure.

He started thrusting into her opening as he kissed her breasts, "Moaning already whore what are you?" Channe asked.

"Mm…" Brenna moaned wanting more.

"You're so aroused slave, I bet you want to be my wench don't you." Channe said, Brenna continued moaning.

"Mm...Mm-hm..." Brenna moaned and nods, Channe thrusted harder into her, Brenna moans loudly again as Channe's cock rubbed hard against her walls.

"You want me don't you?" Channe asked as he pinches her chest. Brenna gives a muffled cry and nods desperately, Channe smiles then he bites her neck light sending his essence into her and Brenna cries out and moans, unable to explode right then and there. "You wench you don't get what you desire till I get what I want."

Channe reached for the whip and he slaps her ass with the whip over and over and over, Brenna screams with each strike, her body tensing with each strike as she starts to pant as Channe plays with her breasts squeezing and pinching while still slapping her ass.

He removes the gag, "Please... I'm begging you... let me explode!" Brenna begged panting heavily.

"I want to cum at the same time as you so when I kiss you then boom." Channe said and he pushes deep inside her and deeply kisses her cumming heavily inside her.

Brenna screams into the kiss as she came massively, the orgasm was so intense that Brenna goes limp form the pleasure flooding her nerves like she's in a raging inferno, she moans loud and long, unable to move, but still conscious and wanting more because of what was on the cloth "Please…" she mumbled as he finishes inside her then pulls out and unchains her and carries her to the Arabian room all while Brenna mumbles incoherently.

A little bit later...

Brenna starts to regain her awareness, but still aroused from the cloth. Turns her head and sees Channe watching footage of her from when she was gone, he was very turned on, he stopped the tape. "Morning honey you really missed me didn't ya and how do ya feel?" Channe asked as Brenna lay on her back as Channe pulled the sheet away.

"Still in need. I missed you so much. I haven't had enough yet to be satisfied." Brenna told him as he climbed atop her and rolled them over.

"Well I think you should get sucking." Channe said floating a vibrator, he pushes a vibrator inside her.

"Ah!" Brenna moaned as she feels him shove himself into her mouth and she starts sucking, Channe slowly turns the sensitivity up as he thrust his hips up into her mouth, Brenna moans loudly and continues just the way he likes, Channe watches as he continues turning up the vibration and thrusting faster into her.

Brenna was letting out muffled cries until he pushes into her throat, preventing her from making a sound as he continues, her face red with pleasure, Channe relaxes leaving Brenna very confused, "You have to get me off before I let you release from my toy." Channe said and he turns the vibrator to the max.

Brenna looks startled and somehow manages to suck despite him being in her throat now. Channe groans as he holds Brenna's head in place while Brenna keeps sucking and gently strokes him, desperate for her own release, Don't stop." Channe moaned as Brenna continues, her desperation growing as she squirms beneath him. "Cumming." Channe moans while Brenna keeps sucking when he came in her throat.

Brenna feels of rushing down her throat into her stomach as she squirms her legs again, Channe seeing that said, "Cum for me." Brenna screams once more as she came massively again while he removes himself from her mouth and Channe unexpectedly came covering face in juices.

"Aah!" Brenna said as she closes her eyes to protect them and ends up exploding again in response as she moans.

"Satisfied?" Channe asked.

"Mm... mm-hm…" Brenna responded.

"I think you've had enough for now" Channe said pulling her close.

Brenna simply nods "Will you clean me up please? At least my face... I don't want my eyelids to get stuck."

"Sure." Channe replied reaching for some kitchen rolls and he cleans her face.

A few months later...

Darcy stares at her parents in mute shock, her eyes on Brenna's large belly. "How many did you say you're having?"

"Twins wait Sorry Triplets actually." Channe responded as Brenna lay on the sofa,

Darcy jaw drops, "You come home after all this time... and the first thing you do is make three kids?!"

"Don't you want to be a big sister?" Channe asked her.

"I'm not unhappy about it, but... Have you guys just been all over each other this entire time?!" Darcy responded to her dad.

"You don't seem too happy Darcy?" Channe said while making a drink.

"I'm happy about having siblings, but honestly, you guys are so gross." Darcy responded taking the drink from him as he went to sit next to Brenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last finally got Daughter of Darkness finished, so I hope everyone enjoyed this smut story as it was an odd one to write but I finally got it done despite laptop issues which hopefully once non-essential retail re-opens I can go and get it replaced.
> 
> So I don't know what I'll write next as I'm pretty bad at sticking to my own hiatus thing lol


End file.
